User blog:Ivy Ivy Ivy/Basic Warriors fanfictions guide
I'm hardly an expert at writing, but I know enough about that to write a guide. I'm going to start with something simple such as, say, Warrior Cats, our favorite series about angry felines in Clans with racism toward kittypets and dead cats who send cryptic prophecies to screw over help their kin. Let's go over some important things. Allegiance It's optional, but if you can't properly introduce your characters in the main story then this is recommended. If you are a beginner, you will likely have problems doing that, so don't feel ashame to use an Allegiance. Allegiance should be fairly simple to write. Just give the readers the characters' appearances, Clan and ranking. Their personality can be elaborated upon in the story itself. The most important thing to avoid in an allegiance is of course, spoilers. Don't state that character is evil, good, actually a god and ect. Again, this isn't needed but for beginners, you should try it. It's especially recommended for a fanfiction/literature with lots of characters, some example being Harry Potter and of course, Warrior Cats. Prologue A prologue is like an allegiance, but in story form. It's best for'' going over basic history of the fanfiction and ''establishing the settings. You can actually skip over the Prologue and jump straight into the action, if you are skilled enough to establish everything in the main plot itself. But good luck finding a story without a prologue. It's that common. A prologue for Warrior Cats should be used to describe the main protagonist and go over some thing, like a battle or a prophecy that kickstarts the plot. Into the Wilds' RiverClan vs. ThunderClan battle in the beginning is a prime example. This shouldn't be confused with a Chapter. Basic writing Here's a few basic rules. *Whenever a character says something, their speech should be in quotation marks. Take me for a character. "Here, a good example. I'm speaking to you, readers." Should be simple enough. *Everytime a new/different character speak, it should be in a paragraph. *Actions can be mashed right next to speech. For example, "I can fly," said Sandstorm as she run around and flap her paws. Common cliches Here's common Warriors cliches. If you are a beginner, don't feel ashame to use cliches. Everyone have written a cliche storm before. Heck, even Bioware's Dragon Age series is a cliche storm. It's a typical fantasy RPG with dragons, elves and dwarves. But Dragon Age is still a beloved series, why? Because it's handled well. I could go on about Bioware's games forever, but alas, we must stay on topic. 'A kit is destined to save the Clans by a prophecy.' That's pretty much the plot of the 1st arc of the series. 'A kit is hated by their family/Clan for no reason other than giving them an excuse to be evil.' That's Scourge in a nutshell. He's already a poorly written character to begin with, so heaven knows why people like to rip off him so much. 'Forbidden love.' Forbidden love is nice, but if everyone does it, it gets old. Forbidden love are usually meant to be tragic, describing the suffering as star-crossed lovers try to love, but can't, thanks to code. Leafpool and Crowfeather did this and then the Warriors fanbase ravage the world with these soap opera stories. But now, most of the time, forbidden love is Medicine Cat x Warrior happily in love and the entire Clan forgiving them and anyone who rightfully oppose the romance are instantly evil cats who hate love. Antagonist does not mean evil person. There are hero antagonists, too. If a series star a villain, the protagonist is the villain, the antagonist is duh. 'Destined cats survived the ordeal and become leader.' Come on, guys. Stop forgetting sacrifice is a thing. Feathertail saved the tribe at the cost of her own life, but what about your characters? Did they had to sacrifice anything to save the Clans? 'Loner kit get adopted by a Clan.' ShadowClan will never do this, unless the leader is honorable enough. To handle cliches well, I suggest deconstructing it or using clever writing to hide the cliches away. That's it for now, I'm tired. Bye. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts